Unoffical Notes of the Rebellion
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: (Companion to The Not Quite Love Letters) Journal Entries, Notes and Minutes of Meetings of the Rebel Alliance. How do the Rogue Sqaudron deal with bordom when the Han and Leia polls aren't working? Find a new couple! Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn.
1. Ord Mantell Sucks!

Disclaimer: Dudes, we own pens, pencils, but no Star Wars. Thanks Limelight for giving us permission to do this.

A/N: Tinuviel Undomiel: Credit is given to Limelight, for allowing us to write a companion to her brilliant fic The Not Quite Love Letters. If you haven't read her fic, read at least the last chapter so you can follow along. But it would be better if you read the whole thing cause it is frickin hilarious! I tried to make this chap as humourous as possible. Review to tell me if I did.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: When my sister said that she wanted to write a companion to The Not Quite Love Letters I thought she was crazy, I still think she is crazy but I think that it is really funny so I hope ya'll enjoy it. Oh yes and one thing, Wes Janson is now my favorite Rogue becuase of TNQLL he is hilarious!!!

* * *

Unofficial Notes of the Rebellion

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: Unknown _

_If you think getting sand blasted by Weequays or being trampled by a stampede of Rancors was bad, then you have never visited Ord Mantell._

_I hate this dump!_

_Why did Kyle have to choose this place to hide at? It's all his fault anyways, if he hadn't have tripped the alarm at that Imperial Base, we wouldn't of had to rush out of there, and I wouldn't have had to face a Star Destroyer! A Star Destroyer! Thanks to him, we got our engines nearly melted and had to make an emergency landing here on this rock. I swear if we don't get out of here soon, I will wring his neck!_

* * *

**Rebellion Log of Kyle Katarn**

**Date: Unknown**

**Location: Ord Mantell.**

**Jan has been giving me the silent treatment for three days now. She tends to believe that all of this is my fault. Well how was I supposed to know that I had stepped over a tracking laser? It's not like my mind is totally bent on seeking those stupid alarms out. So yes, I had to get out of there as fast I could, but we were getting away just fine, a little rushed but no problems. Then we saw the Star Destroyer. **

**What possessed her to do her next move, I have no idea. She fired at the Star Destroyer! She must have been crazy to do something like that. I mean we have a good size ship, but that thing is a bug compared to what the Empire has.**

**I think she is still sore over the fact that the Empire blew up her home world. But that doesn't mean she can try and get me killed!**

**Honestly, I have no problem if she wasn't to go on some suicide run to destroy the Empire. Actually I do, but the fact is I happen to like my life, and I don't plan to die any time soon.**

**I just hope my transmission made it to the High Council, otherwise I have no idea how we will get out of here.**

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 1/30/3044 (yes I have found out the date)_

_Thank the Force Kyle's transmission came through; they said that they are sending some Han Solo out to find us . I think he's the guy who got some medal a while back. I remember he owns the_ Millenium Falcon, _which won the Kessel run four years ago, and is rumored to be the fastest ship in galaxy. Kyle thinks I'm weird that know more about a man's ship than a man, but I tend to find the ship more impressive than the man. _

_A peculiar thing happened today, as Kyle and I were walking through Ord Mantell, keeping a low profile, (we have to be careful, Jabba may still have the bounties on Kyle.) I noticed that a lot of the men were looking at me funny. _

_Not that I found any of the men interesting, most of them were greaseballs that had more scars than hairs on their heads. It was they way they were looking at me that caught my attention; kind of like they were undressing me with their eyes. It was kind of creepy. _

_Anyways, I asked Kyle about it, and he just stopped and stared at me with this funny look on his face. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"Haven't you noticed before?" Kyle asked, "They are looking at your face."_

_This caught me by surprise; I asked him what was wrong with my face. He said nothing. I told him to tell me. And he said that there was nothing wrong with my face. _

_"Then why are they looking at me?" I asked impatiently._

_"Try looking in the mirror," He said, "You should figure it out then."_

_As we passed by a merchant selling some junk, one of the things he had handy was a huge metal panel for a vaporator. I stopped and looked at my reflection in it._

_I have a round face with high cheekbones, and my skin is sort of pale and smooth. I have dark brown hair, which I generally keep pulled back from my face in a ponytail. My eyes are as blue as the lakes of Alderaan, or as the lakes that were on Alderaan. _

_I still couldn't see anything special about it. I mean it's my face; I never really take the time to look at it. Usually I'm to busy with some new assignment, or something like that, so I don't have the time to make it look special. I brought this point up to Kyle, and asked him again why the men were looking at me._

_Kyle scrunched up his eyes, and stared at me like I had a gizka growing out of my head, "You mean you can't see?"_

_"Actually, I can see fine, now tell me about my face."_

_"Jan, your face is attractive," Kyle said, "Didn't you know?"_

_No I didn't know. In fact I didn't want to know._

_To think this whole time I was trying to not be like those prissy, prim girls with the fake nails and boob job, I end up looking pretty. How did that happen?_

_But that's not the weird part. No, something strange happened when Kyle said that. My stomach sorta flopped around, and my cheeks felt hot. I think I'm in danger of becoming a Powder Puff Girl. Things can't get any worse._

* * *

**Rebellion Log of Kyle Katarn**

**Date: 2 Month: 2 Year 3044**

**Location: Ord Mantell**

**Got a transmission from this Han guy. Says that Princess Leia Organa was coming with him. This brightened both, Jan and mine's mood. I met the Princess a long time ago, right before I moved to the Academy on Carida, hard to recall her face exactly. I haven't heard a word from her since I beamed up those blasted Death Star plans that nearly got me killed again. Looks like she made it out alright, good for her.**

**Jan is excited now. I asked her if she had ever met the Princess of her home planet, but she hasn't. I guess she is just glad to meet another Alderaanian. I don't know, half the time I can't figure what is going on in her head. **

**I informed Solo about the plan. We'll meet him at this fairly decent café, and pretend to be old friends. Then he'll escort us to our ship. I have to make it look as unsuspicious as possible. The Empire hasn't yet forgiven me for switching sides, but I figure they can't hold a grudge forever. There is little hope of them forgetting that it was me that delivered the Death Star plans, and ruined their little Dark Trooper project though. Course, I can never forgive them for murdering my father on Sulon. Once we win this war, I'm going to find the man who did the deed and make him pay.**

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 2/3/3044_

_Well today was the day for pickup, but we are still stuck on Ord Mantell. And I was just saying the other day that things couldn't get any worse, well I was wrong. _

_Big time._

_Everything was going smoothly; in fact I was feeling down right giddy. I had let my hair loose; I figured it made me look a little classier since I own no makeup and I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress._

_Kyle and I were just hanging at the bar waiting for them to show up. I saw the Princess sit down with this guy, Han I guess, he looked Corellian. I snagged Kyle's arm trying to get his attention when a blaster shot was fired. _

_Kyle pushed me to the floor and I covered my head. I saw the Princess and Han get out of there fast. I can't really blame them. Kyle says he saw what appeared to be a bounty hunter at the door, but I don't think he was after Kyle. It must have been Han he was after. _

_So now we have to wait for the Alliance to send someone else, or pray that we can somehow teleport ourselves out of here. _

* * *

**Meeting Transcript: On the Subject of the Rescue of Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors**

Typed by the fabulous Wes Janson, who else would be willing to type up these transcripts? Plus, I make them more lively.

Dodonna is speaking. For once this guy looks frazzled, his hair is a mess, and it looks like he didn't get any sleep, and….

**Mon Mothma: **You are typing what we are saying, not our appearances.

**Janson**: Even if the appearances are funny?

**Mon Mothma:** Especially if they amuse you.

**Janson:** (mutters to self) I really need to pick up that diplomatic lingo.

**Dodonna:** The first attempt to rescue Kyle Katarn has failed. (No duh) But that is no excuse, we must help our comrades.

**Rieekan: **But how? Han Solo already has made one attempt, and he and the Princess were nearly killed.

Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently some dumb bounty hunter attacked them. Now Han is planning to leave. How can he do that, leave the Princess, his one true love behind like that? It's just not right. I can see her now, in her bed clutching the sheets, sobbing her heart out. While he….

**Mon Mothma:** (sees that the typist is typing) No on has said anything Janson, only type when someone says something.

**Janson: **You mean like now?

**Mon Mothma:** Yes I mean like now…no I don't, you are not supposed to write what I am saying now.

**Janson:** You told me type when someone is talking.

**Mon Mothma:** I meant about the meeting, not what I am advising you to do.

(Back to the meeting)

**Dodonna:** Surely there is someone willing to rescue them.

**Rieekan:** I'm afraid that many are busy adapting there ships to the temperature of this planet, and after what happened to Captain Solo, they are afraid to show there faces to the Empire.

**Mon Mothma:** But there has to be someone.

**Janson:** (clears throat) I would be willing to.

All eyes turn to the typist.

**Mon Mothma**: You must be joking.

**Janson:** Um no.

**Mon Mothma:** How could you possibly try and rescue two operatives on a planet overrun with bounty hunters and pirates?

**Janson:** But, ma'am I'm a part of Rogue Squadron. Me and my buddies would be more than happy to rescue Katarn and his partner.

**Rieekan:** This could work.

**Dodonna:** This is preposterous! (Did he just spit?) How could he (points to typist) do such a thing? We need someone with intelligence, not stupidity.

The typist resents that remark.

**Janson:** I can do it, I want to.

**Rieekan:** General, we would have a difficult time finding anyone else willing to go. I think we should let him try.

**Mon Mothma:** The only way I will allow this is if Luke Skywalker goes. That way I know there is at least one person with some sense of sanity.

Typist wonders to self why the High Council hates him so much.

**Rieekan:** It's settled then. (Turns to typist) Janson inform Rogue Squadron that they must leave as soon as possible.

**Janson:** Will do sir.

**Dodonna:** I have a bad feeling about this.

Typist thinks that he has a very good feeling about this. He only hopes that Wedge and the others agree too.

* * *

**Message sent at 1405 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

WES I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1405 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Of course you wouldn't.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1406 hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Well I would! Why did you think you could sign us up for that mission?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1406 hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

There are a lot of reasons in mind. We have to save our fellow comrades.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1407 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

That's Luke's job, what's the real reason Wes?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1408 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

You honestly don't think that I care about another person's safety?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1408 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Do we have to answer that?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1409 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Wes, what's this about our Squadron rescuing that Kyle guy and his partner?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1410Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Wes thought it would be good idea for us to go after them, and didn't bother even bother to ask.

Hob**s**

* * *

**Message sent at 1410 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

I believe he asked me.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1411 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Wes, why would you want us to do that?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 14012 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Well look at the bunch of friends I have, they don't trust me that all I want is for few of my fellow comrades to get to a safe location. Do you guys really think that?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1412 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Yes.

Wedge, Hobs and Luke.

* * *

**Message sent at 1413 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Now that's cold, guys.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1413 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Drop the act, Wes, what's the real story?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1414 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

It's true; all I want is for Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors to get here safely. But I'll let you in on a little bonus.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1415 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

What is it?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1417 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Well, you see I was talking to this guy in the Mess Hall, (We were talking about our Han and Leia polls) when I brought up the subject of Han going off to rescue Katarn and Ors. This is what he said.

"Jan Ors, now she's some hot stuff."

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1418 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

You mean the only reason you want to do this is because some guy said that this Ors girl is hot?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1419 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Of course not…well yeah.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1420 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

WES!!!!

Wedge, Hobs and Luke.

* * *

**Message sent at 1420 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Come on guys, we are running out of options with the girls here.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1421 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Just because you want a girlfriend, doesn't mean you had to make us join you on this dumb mission.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1422 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

How can you call a mission like this dumb? We are going to save two people in need, we will be heroes.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1423 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Wes, I'm already a hero.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1424 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Well, you'll be an even bigger one.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1425 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Okay, Wes, I got one question. How cute is this girl?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1426 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Haven't you been listening, Hobbie? The girl is hot!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1427 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Guys, he has a point.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1428 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

No, Hobbie, don't join him! We need you on our side so we can get out of this!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1429 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

There isn't anyway out of this.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1430 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

You mean we don't have a choice?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1431 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Yep, so everyone pack your bags cause in a few days we're going to Ord Mantell.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1432 Hours, Day 5, Month 2, Year 3044**

Luke, you wouldn't happen to have a stun gun handy would you?

Wedge

* * *

A/N: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you did please review 


	2. Flyboys to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Well the second chapter is finally up, we laughed a lot while writing this chappie

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the long wait folks. I shouldn't even be posting this chapter, but Five for the Alliance is at a stand still, so until I think of soemthing this will be my J&K fic. Anyways, i hope I made ethere is everyone laugh.

Reviews:

**Star10327:** I'm glad you read this, and I'm sorry you didn't seem to enjoy it so much. I know there is only one Limelight, and I'm not her. I'm writing this fic for my amusement, and the amusement of others. Please accept the fact that this is not going to be exactly like her brilliant story.

**stupid-gizka:** I'm glad you read The Not Quite Love Letters, and I'm glad you like this.

**Darkness1:** Ah, my good old friend. Me? A comedian? Who would have thought that. LOL, hope to make you laugh more in this chap.

**Lunatic Pandora1:** Yeah, poor Jan, but with looks like hers what male can't help but try.

**summers2004:** Well, I wrote more, and I hope you enjoy.

**vraje-rose:** I love TNQLL too, and I'm so happy that you love this.

**djicati:** Wow, I hope you revive yourself in ime to read this, thanks for the review.

**Limelight:** I hope I made this priceless for you. Please update TNQLL so all of you adroing fans will scream for joy.

**

* * *

**

**Rebellion Log of Kyle Katarn**

**Date: 6 Month: 2 Year: 3044**

**Location: Ord Mantell**

**Our current situation is unchanged. At least Jan can't blame me for being stuck here. **

**What in Sith's name did that bounty hunter want with that Han guy? **

**I sent another transmission to the Council, telling them that Jan and I are alive. It looked like Han and the Princess got away. I'm afraid that woman that was shot didn't make it though. **

**Looks like I'm getting a message from the Council.**

**_Mon Mothma:_ Kyle, we have received your transmission, and are glad that both you and Jan are alive. We are sending a small team to rescue you, Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Hobbie Klivian and Wes Janson. They shall be ready in a few days. We will await any other transmissions you send us. Please be careful.**

**Well I recognized one name, now who are the other three?**

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 2/6/3044_

_I'm a little worried now. The Council is sending us four men to find us and only one name is familiar. I know that Luke Skywalker is the kid who blew up the Death Star, but I have no idea who the other guys are. _

_Why is the Council sending four guys this time? I mean, Ord Mantell is dangerous, but Kyle and I are fine and aren't missing any important parts. So why the crowd?_

_I guess I shouldn't be complaining. They are sending them to get us out of here. Soon I will be free of the stares and the smoky cantinas. _

_But what about my ship? She's still not able to fly, so how are we gonna get her back. We can't tie her to one end of their ship, and drag her to the base, so what can we do? _

_Kyle says we have to leave her behind, I understand, but I love that rusted hunk of junk. It's my very own ship, and has saved mine and Kyle's necks before. I hope when all this is over we can get her back._

* * *

**Message sent at 0803 Hours, Day 6, Month 2, Year 3044**

Good morning everybody, hope you all got a nice rest.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0804 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Oh yeah, I usually sleep well when I am about to go on a suicide mission.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0804 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

I see you are still angry at me Wedge.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0805 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Angry? Now why would I be angry? Oh yeah, because you signed me up for a death mission just because you want to see this girl. By the way, how are we supposed to get there?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0805 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Fly

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0805 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

No, I thought we were going to walk to Ord Mantell, I meant what ship are we going to use; I don't think there is much room in an X-Wing.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0806 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Ummmmm

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0806 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Janson I'm going to kill you and I mean it!

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0806 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

You mean you don't have a plan!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0807 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

I'm making it up as I go along.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0807 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

We're doomed

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0809 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Hey Han can we borrow the _Falcon_?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0810 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Solo

* * *

**Message sent at 0811 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

I could've told you that, Wes.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0818 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Problem solved, I talked to Mon Mothma and she set us up with a ship. She said she had the perfect one for me.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0818 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Uh oh.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0819 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Come on Wedge, there's nothing wrong with the _Moldy Crow._

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0820 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Janson, have you seen the _Moldy Crow_?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0821 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Well no, but its not like Mon Mothma would intentionally give me a bad ship; she wants Kyle and Jan to get here alive.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0821 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

True, but the name itself is discouraging.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0822 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Come on guys, just cause a ship has a lousy name doesn't mean anything.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0824 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

For once I agree with Wes. The _Falcon_ has a nice name, but is really a piece of scrap.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0824 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Thank you, Luke.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0825 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Okay, so we have a ship. So when do we leave?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0826 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

As soon as possible.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0827 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

I think that means today.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0828 Hours, Day 6, Month 2 Year 3044**

Oh Sith.

Hobs

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 2/7/3044_

_Well today was not so great of a day. I'm still bored silly with nothing to do. The only place we can go is to a Cantina or café to find some news of the outside galaxy. Today I wish I had stayed here. _

_Kyle and I were just seated at the bar, having a few drinks, reminiscing on the missions we had just completed, when this Weequay comes walking up to me. I don't pay any attention to him, since I prefer men with a full head of hair, but he kept coming on with comments like "Sweetcakes, how about I show you a good time?" or "I'll buy you a drink, you can pay me back at my hotel."_

_Kyle stepped in and told the guy to back off, (He was kinda harsh too) but the Bantha bred jerk stayed put. Finally I had enough of his comments, and used my knowledge of men's weaknesses. I ended up getting in an argument with Kyle, afterwards. This is just not my day._

_The sooner we get off this rock, the better._

* * *

**Rebellion Log of Kyle Katarn**

**Date: 7 Month, 2, Year 3044**

**Location: Ord Mantell.**

**Sith, that girl has done it again.**

**While in the Cantina today, some Weequay brother started trying to hook up with Jan. I admit I didn't like it too much; after all she is my friend, so I told him to leave her alone.**

**When he didn't leave, I was going to press him further that is until Jan stepped in, or really elbowed. She hit the guy right in the crotch, hard.**

**Now the guy is rolling on the floor, moaning and calling Jan every curse word you can think of in all sorts of languages. Jan sorta stands over him looking amused. I nearly felt sorry for the guy. **

**All the men in the bar started to eye Jan. I figured they might try something, after all she did nearly castrate a guy, so I grabbed her and we left the place. The Weequay was still on the ground.**

**When we got back, Jan started telling me that she didn't need my help. I told her that with guys like that she would. She went sort of ballistic, saying that I didn't have to be so protective. All I did was tell the guy to leave her alone, I don't get why she is upset.**

**She even accused me of being jealous. I can't believe that.**

**I really shouldn't argue with her, though. Not after what she did to that guy. I don't want to even think about what she could do to me if she got really really mad. I may not use it that often, but I like knowing I have something to give to the ladies. **

* * *

Mission Log by Wes Janson

Date: Month 2 Day 8Year 3044

Status: 2 hours from Ord Mantell

Well everything seems to be going okay, except for the fact that Luke and the guys are still mad at me, and none of us have figured out all of the controls of the Moldy Crow. I think we can succeed on this mission, and prove ourselves worthy of great honor.

At least I hope that Jan Ors girl swoons when she sees a couple of macho guys like us save her from the dirty smuggling town. Who knows, maybe she will beg for Mon Mothma to give all of us a medal. Except Luke already has one for bravery. Hmm, are you allowed to have more than one medal?

Anyways, we should reach Ord Mantell in a few hours; I'll report back later on the status of our comrades.

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 2/8/3044_

_What has this galaxy come to?_

_Kyle and I have met our 'rescuers', and I discovered that the dumbest people are not just on Ord Mantell. Oh no, they can also be found in the Rebellion itself. Supposedly these guys are from Rogue Squadron, how they have survived this long is beyond me._

_Okay, one of them, that Luke guy isn't so bad. A little young, but shows potential, but that Wes Janson is nuts!_

_Kyle and I were waiting for them at the Cantina this time, and when they just walked right up and said they were here to rescue us. _

_What if some Imperial Officer had been having a drink and flirting with a bar maid at that same Cantina? What if he heard that and put a blaster in each of our faces? Honestly, these guys need to go back to school and learn something._

_Wes also thought it would be fun to try and flirt with me, what a joke. _

_I will only give credit to their ship, which although needs a new coat of paint and some tune ups, is a nice piece of flying material. But these guys didn't even know how to properly fly this thing. So now I'm in the cockpit typing this out while we are heading to Hoth. _

_Its awfully quiet though, what are this Rogue guys up to?_

* * *

Hey guys, lets talk.

**Wes since when have we reverted to passing notes, this is so beginner's school.**

Come one Wedge, I just don't want them to hear.

**By them you must mean Kyle and Jan.**

Right.

**Okay, so why don't you want them to hear.**

_**Probably because that Ors girl cussed him out after he called her a Chick.**_

That's not funny Hobbie!

_**Oh really, sure seemed funny to me.**_

Shove it.

_Guys, cool it!_

_**Come on, Luke, me and Wes just having a little fun.**_

_Sure you were, anyways, what do you want to say Wes that forces us to revert to this means of talking?_

Thank you Luke, I was going to say that I haven't given up on impressing that girl.

**Wes, give up. She's not interested.**

Haven't you seen her Wedge?

**Yeah, I saw her. She may be gorgeous, but she has a sharp tongue, most unattractive.**

**_Ah, but not to our desperate Wes Janson. Seriously, he would take a girl missing both eyes and has six toes because…_**

_**Ow, man that hurt!**_

Good, you deserved it.

_Come on; let's get through this with out blood shed._

Okay, what I was going to say was that I want to impress her, so I have a plan.

**Oh no, you have got to be kidding.**

_**Wes, your plans never work.**_

Sure they do what about the time we locked Han and Leia in the Fresher.

**They threw snowballs at us, and locked us in the Fresher, and we were bedridden for days. I don't count that as a successful plan.**

Yeah, but she did say she loved him.

**And now she hates him, will you just give it up Wes!**

No.

**Fine then, what's you're plan.**

I can't write it down, what if they find it?

_**Alright then, whisper it out loud, you idiot.**_

_**What!**_

**That'll never work!**

_Can't you be more creative than that?_

Oh, come on guys; let's just give it a shot.

**NO!**

Please!

**NO!**

Pleaspleasepleaspleasepleaspleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…

_**Alright, alright, just quite whining.**_

I knew I could count on you!

* * *

**Rebellion Log of Kyle Katarn**

**Date: 8 Month: 7 Year: 3044**

**Location: Space**

**Well this has sure turned into an amusing trip. Jan is grumbling right now about those pilots, while I can barely keep myself from laughing.**

**Alright, first of all Wes Janson's come-on's were a riot! Where did he pick up those lingoes? But was the funniest thing was what happened next.**

**His two buddies Wedge and Hobbie came into the cockpit and told Jan that Wes was sick.**

**Jan was all like "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"**

**Hobbie said that her being a girl, she should nurse him back to health. By now I had already figured out what they were up to, and couldn't help but smile. Jan knew too, but didn't seem to think it was funny.**

**She sort of curled her hands into fists and said through gritted teeth, "Sure I'll help him."**

**I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears, and was half tempted to let her go. But since I didn't want a murder on our hands, I pushed her back onto the chair, and told the guys to tell Wes to wait to see a medic on Hoth. **

**Jan glared at me and said that I should have let her go. I said, "And what let you beat the guy into a pulp?"**

"**It would have taught him something."**

"**Sure," I agreed, "but you got to ease up on him, Jan; he'll leave you alone when we get to the base."**

**She seemed to take that pretty well. At least I saved that Wes guy's neck. I have my work cut out for me if I don't want anyone to kill each other on this trip. **

**You know, none of this stuff happened while I was a Stormtrooper. Oh well, least with Jan as my partner I'm never bored.**

* * *

**Mission Transcript: **The Rescue of Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors.

**Status: **Successful

**Summary: **Rogue Squadron brought back Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors from Ord Mantell. Kyle and Jan have been situated at the base. Wes Janson, Wedge Antilles, Hobbie Klivian and Luke Skywalker have been rewarded for their actions.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well was it good? Was it at least funny? Please R&R. 


	3. The Species of Female

**Disclaimer:** If only if only, but Lucas owns Star Wars, not us. The Slumber Party scene is based off of Limelight's scene in TNQLL, we changed it to make it our own though, but we give her credit for the idea.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: I wrote this chapter fairly quickly, so all of you be happy. LOL, I hope you enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Can't stop laughing this was hilarious writing it. hope you guys laugh yourselves silly too.

Reviews:

**shanesnest:** I know, but i don't think Kyle would appreciate cleaning up Wes' blood, LOL.

**Jedi Lexi:** Yeah she is fun, glad you like this

**Darkness1:** Wow a medal, can Limelight get one too? I'm glad you are enjoying this my good friend, hope I make you laugh again.

**Arwen Skywalker:** Oh I love your name! I hope I make you roll again.

**Limelight:** Credits to you! All your fans here love you, so please update!

**

* * *

**

**Message sent at 0936 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

ATTENTION ROGUE SQUADRON:

A new recruit has recently joined your team, by the name of Dack Ralter. Please make him feel welcome.

The High Council

* * *

**Message sent at 1003 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

ATTENTION REBELS:

The High Council would like to recognize Rogue Squadron, for being the bravest, smartest and most handsome Space Pilots in the Galaxy.

The High Council

* * *

**Message sent at 1007 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

ATTENTION REBELS:

The High Council will not recognize Rogue Squadron in any way, and did not send that message. The prankster will most certainly be caught, and properly punished.

The High Council

* * *

**Meeting Transcript**: On the Subject of the Prank Message.

**Declaration:** New recruit Dack Ralter will have his terminal removed and will be on serving duty for a week.

* * *

**Message sent at 1208 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wow, can you believe the new guy? It's his first day and already he is starting pranks. Now this is my kind of Rogue.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1210 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

What and we're not?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1211 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Of course, you're a good Rogue, Hobbie, but he's the new guy. I got to give him some credit for trying.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1213 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Man I remember serving duty. Pretty nasty work, having to sweat over boiling pots of stew, not to mention the teasing you get from the other Squadrons.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1215 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

What do you think this Dack guy is like?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1218 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

I don't know. He's young from what I hear, good pilot though, gunner too.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1219 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

How about we invite him to have a drink with us, or something, you know, a get together sort of thing.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1220 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, you're not planning something are you?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1222 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Me I'm always planning something, but I think I'll be nice to the kid cause of the prank. Anyways, you read the Council's message; we're supposed to make him feel welcome.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1224 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Since when do you listen to the Council?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1225 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Since never, but I'm busy with Jan.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1227 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, how are you busy with Jan? There is no you and Jan.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1228 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, you keep asking her out but she always turns you down.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1230Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

She'll say yes this time.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1231 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

What makes you think that?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1232 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

I'm gonna ask her real polite like. I've been practicing with Leia on a gentleman way to ask someone out. I figure that's what Jan wants, a real gentleman.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1233 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh this is gonna be funny!

Hobbie

* * *

**Message sent at 1234 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

I'll show you, I'll ask her right now.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1236 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Jan, it would please me greatly if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night. A beautiful girl like you would be an honor to court with.

Wes Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1238 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Geeze that has been the fifth time this month! For the last time Wes. I'm. Not. Interested. In. You. If you ask me one more time I swear I will come at you with my Sonic Rifle!

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1240 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, I can't breath I'm laughing so hard!

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1241 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey she has a Sonic Rifle? I want one!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1242 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, and Year 3044**

Did you hear about the power those things have? I heard they could blow a Stormtrooper's helmet clean off.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1243 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey, what about me, I just got turned down…again!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1244 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, so

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1246 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

So, you're supposed to pity me, and say not to give up, and say she'll come around eventually.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1247 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wake up Wes! Jan doesn't want to go out with you.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1248 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wow, what great friends you are.

Janson

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 3/4/3044_

_Mon Mothma gave me the _Moldy Crow_ in exchange for the ship I left on Ord Mantell. She needs a lot of work, but I think she'll run like a dream._

_I found something really strange among my older messages. I'm not sure why I got it, (at least the first bit, I got the last line loud and clear) but I've never seen anything like it. I have it attached right here._

**Message sent at 1238 Hours, Day 3, Month 3, Year 3044**

Come one, come all, and place your bets on the Princess and the Pirate. There are four categories in which you can place your bet, and here they are. You may change your bet at any time.

Here are the categories:

1. They Will Kill Each Other Within a Week (Two Weeks, Three Weeks – You Pick)

2. Between The Sheets In a Week (Two Weeks, Three Weeks – You Pick)

3. Kill Each Other Within a Day (Two Days, Three Days – You Pick)

4. Between The Sheets In a Day (Two Days, Three Days – You Pick)

P.S. Please go out with me.

Wes Janson

_I have no clue what the heck that Wes Janson is up to, but he has done a betting ring on Han Solo and Princess Leia. How in the galaxy did he start this and why? I heard some guys talking in the corridors; they were saying how mad Leia was at Han. What did I miss while I was outracing TIE Fighters and saving Kyle's butt from those Dark Troopers? _

_Speaking of Kyle, he said something today that really got me mad. We were in the Mess Hall having lunch when Wedge walked up to us. He asked Kyle if he wanted to come and have a get together with the rest of Rogue Squadron and Han at the bar to welcome in the new guy. I nearly choked on my fork when he said that. The thought of a party with those guys seems nuts, but it was better than nothing. I asked him at what time, and Wedge sort of gave me this strange look._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Well you see, Jan, its sort of just for us guys" Wedge said._

"_So just because I don't pack testosterone means I can't get an invite?" (I sorta saw Kyle wince at the word testosterone)_

"_No, it's just…" Wedge started to give some lame excuse, I didn't buy it._

"_I think what Wedge is trying to say," Kyle broke n, "Is that there will be guys there. Intoxicated guys who will not be held responsible for their actions."_

_I understood, "Oh," I said, "That happened to me once. I had just joined the Alliance, and at this New Year's party some guy named Mag Dineer got a little drunk and tried to feel me up," Kyle raised an eyebrow, and Wedge looked sort of uncomfortable but I finished the story, "I broke his hand to help remind him to keep his hands to himself."_

_I swear I never saw a guy's eyes get so big, I thought Wedge was gonna wet his pants! _

_Kyle didn't seem to surprised, what can I say he saw what happened at the Cantina. He knows I hate it when men think with their…_

_Anyways, this ditzy girl named Shari Hulum comes waltzing up, swinging her hips like she owned the place. Shari and I met on a base back on Regalia. Kyle and Wedge sort of sucked in their breaths and went goo-goo eyed. Shari may be one of the dumbest girls of my gender, but she is also the prettiest. She walked up to me, and flipped her dyed blonde hair._

"_Hey Jan," She said, "Me and the girls, were like wondering if you would like go to this like sleepover with us. After all, we are all like girls, and so like are you" (She said like fives times)_

"_Um, I'm not so sure Shari," I said._

"_Please, the Princess is like going to be there, and we like sooooo want you to go."_

_By then I was getting sick of Kyle's staring at her cleavage, so I just told her that I would think about it. _

"_Awesomeness!" (Is that a word? "We like hope to see you like there," then she waddled away. Wedge and Kyle leaned in to see if they could see up her ultra-mini skirt. _

"_Pull your eyes back in your sockets Katarn," I ordered pulling Kyle back into reality. _

"_What was that about a sleepover?" Kyle asked. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't paying attention._

_I told him that it was some dumb thing that girls will do when they are bored and feel like a nail-polishing fest. _

"_So I take it, you aren't going to go."  
"I don't have to go to know what happens there," I replied. I actually got up and did an impression of Shari for him and Wedge, complete with likes._

_Kyle just sort of nodded and shrugged, I asked him what that meant. He said nothing, but I knew better. Then he said the cruelest thing he has ever said to me._

_He said, "I just see that you don't know how to be a woman."_

_My mouth fell open. He said that to me. To me! _

"_I know how to be a woman, I am a woman!" I snapped at him. _

_Wedge found that comment rather funny, and he started laughing, and I mean peels of it, _

"_Sure you do," Kyle said sarcastically, "When was the last time you hung out with," He leaned over to Wedge, "What do they call them?"_

"_Girlfriends, I think," Wedge said._

"_Yeah, girlfriends."_

"_Well, I'm sorry, Kyle, but saving your precious hide from Boba Fett seemed more important than chatting with old friends," I replied._

_Wedge looked at Kyle, "She saved you from Boba Fett?"_

_Kyle didn't respond to him, "Admit, you have never acted like a girl in your life."_

_I was so mad by then I was seeing red, by red I mean picturing Kyle's blood spattered across the walls, "I have too!"_

_Kyle just smile that cocky grin of his, the kind that starts that queasy feeling inside, except I was to furious to care at the time, "I bet you couldn't last the whole night with those girls."_

"_I know I could," I shot back, "You wanna bet wise guy, alright we'll bet. I bet you that I could spend the whole night with those breast-implanted idiots. Loser cleans and repairs the _Crow_ for a month."_

_Kyle shook my hand, "Deal."_

_Wedge ran off to Force knows where. I just hope word doesn't get out about this stupid bet. I may just own a brush and hair ties for female accessories, but I'm certain I can win this bet. _

_At least I hope._

* * *

**Message sent at 1409 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

ATTENTION, ATTENTION!

Thanks to my good friend, Wedge Antilles, a new bet has begun. Will Jan Ors succeed in proving that she has a feminine side? Place your bets to see how long she will last at the girl's slumber party.

The whole night

3-5 hours.

1 hour.

Not even a minute.

* * *

_Journal of Princess Leia Organa _

_4th Day, 3rd Month, 3044th Year_

_What am I doing!_

_Some girls knocked on my door and begged me to come to their slumber party. My first thought was to slam the door in their faces. Since I am a diplomat, I told them politely that I might busy and may be unable to attend._

_How my therapist found out, I really don't know. She is positively thrilled, saying that I need to get over my fear of slumber parties, and make some friends. Yeah, like she knows what she is talking about. _

_The last time I was invited to a mass quantity of females, Marcer Kit, the girl who invited me, wound up shooting me in the hip months later. And what about the scars on my back, not all of them have faded away and you can still see the pinpricks of Vader's stupid torture droids._

_I hate my therapist. I hate her! _

_I agreed to go to make her shut up. Tonight I'm going to endure the torment of endless makeovers, and boring chatter about who's a slut and who's not._

_At least that Jan Ors is going. I'll finally get to meet her. I have only seen her in the halls, or talking with Kyle. I don't know very much about her, but she is from Alderaan, so that's a plus. _

_Maybe she will have tips on how to forget about a guy, and fall out of love. I sure could use that. Why can't Han just leave here, and let me forget about him!_

* * *

**Message sent at 1536 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey Kyle, can you change the bet to where if Jan loses she has to go out with me?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1537 Hours, Day 4, Month 3, Year 3044**

No.

Kyle

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 3/4/3044 _

_Later that night_

_Well how this night turned out hasn't been much of a surprise. I'm seriously thinking about leaving now, bet or no bet._

_I walked in with my little duffle bag of stuff, and immediately two pairs of perfumed and lotioned arms grabbed me and set me in a chair. Shari and her friends started to tug the tie out of my pony tail to do something to my hair and one girl had a nail brush ready to paint my broken nails._

_Somehow I wiggled out of the group, and said it wasn't my turn, and I grabbed a girl and shoved her into the mass of makeup and curlers. _

_I tried to hide myself in the wall in order to avoid them. I saw the Princess walk in, and she became their next victim. _

_After everyone, except me, had curled their hair, painted their toes and plucked their upper lips, we got into our 'pajamas' as they called them. All of the girls looked at me funny when I put them on. I looked, but didn't see anything wrong with them. They are just a pair of gray sweatpants and a shirt. Granted they don't match, but it's not like I care, I just grabbed the first thing I saw and tossed them into the bag. All of the other girls had on frilly nighties, except for the princess who just wore simple pant and shirt outfit, similar to mine but they matched. _

_Anyways, after they stopped staring at me, Shari put on this Holovid. It's a romance one for goodness sake, about some Jedi named Revan and his girlfriend. Why should we even dwell on boring love stories that are pointless? _

_While they were watching, and while I watched the clock, I looked at Shari draped in her pink nightgown decked with bows and lace. Her blond hair was in curlers and that weird green slime stuff was on her face. An image popped into my head of Darth Vader wearing all of that under his armor, and it made me burst out laughing. All of the looked at me like I was nuts, but I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Vader in a pink night gown complete with matching underwear. _

_Eventually the other girls told me to shush, and went back to the Holovid watching as Revan some Kinrath Hounds in order to save his love. I caught the Princess' eye, and she gave me a smile. Imagine that, Leia smiled at me. She seems nice; I just hope she doesn't think I'm crazy because of that laughing bit._

_Uh oh, something is going on with Leia; they are saying something about beauty enhancement, and needles. Huh? I'm gonna find out what is going on._

* * *

_Journal of Princess Leia Organa_

_Day 4th, Month 3rd, Year 3044th_

_After the Sleepover_

_Well I'm away from those girls, how it happened is quite an amazing story._

_While we were watching the Holovid, a scene came on with that bald character Malak, torturing Bastila. I shut my eyes, and refused to watch, having now been forced to relive the torture I endured from a Sith Lord also. _

_At this point, I assume he used a pain droid on her, and someone commented that he must be trying to make her more beautiful or something. Why else would he be sticking needles in her back?_

_"Hey Leia has some of those," a girl said, "Did you get a beauty enhancer?"_

_I was shocked by the question, that I didn't notice that one of the girls had lifted the back of my nightshirt._

_"Yep, I think she had beauty treatments done."_

_"So that's what those were."_

_"Why didn't you tell us Leia?"_

_I thought for sure I was going to cry, my eyes were glued to the set as I watched the girl endure the treatments from the Sith Lord. Except I pictured me on that slab instead, and Vader as the Dark Lord._

_"You idiots!" Someone shouted._

_Silence spread thickly throughout the room, and I turned to see Jan Ors standing from her seat in the back corner._

_"Beauty enhancers, do you ever think about anything else besides makeup, and hair dye?" She asked, "Have you ever seen a real battle, with people dying and the Empire spreading like a plague? Do you even care?"_

_"What are you talking about?" That girl, Shari asked._

_"I mean you don't know anything do you?" Jan replied, "Why would you fight for the Rebellion? You're too ditzy to care; you and the Emperor would probably get along great. He's an evil usurper and you are nail polish addict with no brain. It would be so easy to corrupt you."_

_"But I'm not addicted to nail polish," Shari replied, "It's not a drug."_

_Jan just rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded like 'Why do I even bother?'_

_She walked over to me, and asked if I wanted to go._

_I couldn't get out of there faster. _

_After we were several corridors away, she said, "Sorry about that."_

_"About what?" I asked._

_"Those girls have no consideration of others, and no brain in their heads."_

_"You already said that to Shari," I replied with a smile._

_"Yeah I know," Jan said with a shrug, "They still shouldn't have done that."_

_I didn't say anything, just stared at my bare feet, which were cold because of the weather outside._

_"Come on, you can come crash at my place," Jan said leading the way._

_She slipped her key into her door pass, and we walked in. A lump was lying on the couch in the dark. I screamed when I saw it._

_Jan coolly flicked on the light, and glared at Kyle, 'The Lump'_

_"What the heck are you doing here!"_

_"Wedge and the rest of the Rogue Squadron were to drunk after the bar, so they are now unconscious in the floor of my apartment," Kyle replied, "Wes snores to loud, and there isn't much room, so I thought I would come here."_

_Jan made a fake pouty face, "Aw, well that's just too bad; go tell them to make room. Me and Leia are staying here."_

_Kyle made a face, "Can't I stay?"_

_"No!" Jan yelled, grabbing a pillow from under his head and whacking him with it, "Get out!"_

_"Alright, alright, I'm going," He said, "have fun cleaning the _Crow_ this month."_

_I raised an eyebrow at his comment. Clean the _Crow

_"Good, he's gone," Jan said after checking the hall._

_"You just let him walk in like that?' I asked very curios as to why she would allow a man to be in her apartment."_

_"Well technically I didn't let him walk in, I didn't know he was here, but yeah he has a key."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, he's a friend," Jan said, "Besides, our job generally means if it's over night, we share a bedroom."_

_Why did the memory of me sleeping in the same bed with Han, as we poised as a couple on Kealion pop into my head like that?_

_Jan and I had a wonderful conversation with a Holovid on, this time it wasn't a romance, but an action movie about the Mandalorian Wars. It turns out, Jan keeps a journal too, but not because of a therapist. Her father on Alderaan told her to document her life in the Rebellion, and it became a habit. _

_I really opened up to Jan, and even told her about my capture with Vader._

_"The hardest thing is," I admitted, "Is that no one seems to understand."_

_Jan nodded a little, "Can I show you something?" Then she lifted up the back of her shirt. Running up and down her spine were faded needle marks, and other scars that had to have come from pain droids._

_I was too shocked to say anything._

_"You're not alone," Jan said._

_Then she told me about how she was captured by the Empire, and tortured too. That's how she met Kyle, he felt guilty for what was happening, and when she revealed the truth about his father's murder he got her out of there. Jan even admitted that sometimes she has nightmares about the torture, but that she learned to put it behind her. I think I'm going to start that too. She even told me why she burst out laughing while watching that Holovid. She imagined Vader dressed in curlers and mud masks, and when she described him it made me start laughing. Me laughing at Vader!_

_I'm glad now that I have a friend._

* * *

**Message sent at 0856 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey is anybody up?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0859 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

We're up, but barely alive.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0901 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Thanks for the drinks at the bar that was fun.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0902 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

No problem, can we talk again when my head isn't pounding?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0904 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey, that's no way to talk to the new guy.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0905 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I don't care; this is all your fault anyways.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0906 **Hours**, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

My fault!"

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0907 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

If you hadn't come up with that welcome party I wouldn't be hung over!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0909 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Ah, but Wedgie my boy, I didn't force you to drink those straight shooters like that.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0911 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Shut up!" And don't call me Wedgie!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0915 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey Wes, thanks for the party again.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0916 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

No problem my friend

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0917 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

We're just glad Wes paid.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0919 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hmph

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0923 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Man, this is the worst hangover I've ever had.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0924 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Who's not hung-over?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0926 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Well Han, of course, he never gets drunk, except when Leia is on a date with some guy.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0927 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh, Wes do you think of anything else?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0929 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Nope, except a gorgeous pilot with long legs and deep blue eyes.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0931 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Huh?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0932 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Don't mind him, he just wants this girl to go out with him, but she keeps turning him down.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0934 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Who is she?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0935 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Jan Ors.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0936 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh, her. Who doesn't want to go out with her?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0938 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wait a minute, you know her?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0939 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, sort of. I mean I never met her personally, or Kyle, until last night I mean.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0941 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

What do you know about her? Did she ever talk about a Wes Janson, or want to date any handsome pilots like me?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0944 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, give the guy some space before you force him to think about your lack of love life.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0945 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Its okay Luke, and no Wes, I never met her, as I said before. I just heard about her while I was still training.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0947 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

So what did you learn about her?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0948 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I know she is from Alderaan, and that she was captured by the Empire a few years back.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0949 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

WHAT!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0949 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

She was captured by the Empire? How did that happen?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0950 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I don't know, but I know that's how she met Kyle.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0951 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I heard Kyle was a Stormtrooper, but he met her when she was captured?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0952 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yep, you see he was told back at an Academy that his father was murdered by us, the Rebels, he ended up joining the Empire. When Jan was captured she told him the truth about his execution by the Empire. I guess he figured he owed her one and helped her escape.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0955 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Interesting, so that's how they met?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0956 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, rumor has it that they met before, but I don't know for sure.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0957 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Really, and what is that rumor?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0958 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh well I heard that while Kyle was still an Imperial he attacked that same base Jan was stationed at and let her go, but I don't know if its true or not.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 10000 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wait, so he let her go?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1001 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, but as I said it's just a rumor.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1002 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

And she doesn't know about it?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1003 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Well, no I guess not, if it's true.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1004 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes what are you doing interrogating the poor guy like this?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1006 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

How did she feel about Kyle after he helped her escape?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1007 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044 **

What are you doing, Wes?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1008 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I don't know. She did charge up to Mon Mothma when some of the officers put Kyle in prison after her escape. Apparently she was the one who convinced Mon Mothma to sign Kyle on as a Mercenary.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1009 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, Hobbie, Luke and I want to know what is going on.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1011 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I'm such an idiot!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1012 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Of course you are, now tell us what the hell is going on!

Wedge, Hobbie and Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1013 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Why didn't I see this before!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1014 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

See what before?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1015 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

That's why she didn't want to go out with me.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1015 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

WHAT IS IT!

Wedge, Hobbie, Luke and Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1016 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

You mean you guys don't get it?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1017 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Get what!

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1018 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Jan doesn't want to go out with me because she has unrequited love for Kyle, and he feel the same. Now I understand perfectly!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1020 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh no.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1021 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

No Wes, don't do this again.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1022 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

You may have something here, Wes.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1023 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah! Someone finally agrees with me! Now I'll have to show all of the evidence and start another poll about Jan and Kyle.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1025 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

No, not another one of those.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1026 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, we are not Matchmakers, we are broke pilots. And you made us broke!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1027 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

But I have a good feeling about this one. Come on, it'll be easy, they have known each other for years, and never fight like Han and Leia.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1029 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

That…that doesn't mean anything. They could just be good friends.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1030 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Why can't you give it up like you did Han and Leia?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1031 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I haven't given up on them, but I think I should let them cool down until I can figure out something to hook them up. With Kyle and Jan it will be a snap!

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1033 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, I'll snap your neck.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1034 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Come on guys, we need to do this. I want to at least ensure that one couple finds the truth about their feelings and admits it. I mean, its or civic duty. Now who's with me?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1035 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

I'm with you.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1036 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Excellent, and you Wedge?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1038 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hobbie?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1039 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Guys?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1040 Hours, Day 5, Month 3, Year 3044**

Is anybody there?

Janson

* * *

A/N: Hope ya guys liked it and please REVIEW! 


	4. Of Betting Polls and Journal Entries

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: heheheheh this chapter is FINALLY out! I am very happy

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: I'm glad we got this chapter out for you guys but we may not be able to post until Limelight updates because the rest we have in mind after the battle of Hoth. So throw tomatoes at her until she updates!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Betting Polls and Journal Entries**

**

* * *

**

**Message sent at 0934 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey Wes, how's the poll?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0936 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

I got the results right here, but you're not going to like them.

Janson

Betting poll for Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn:

**They'll Kill Each Other in a Week**: 0 bets

**Between the Sheets in a Week:** 1 bet

**They'll Kill Each Other in a Day**: 0 bets

**Between the Sheets in a Day:** 1 bet

* * *

**Message sent at 0937 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

What? That's it?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0938 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yep.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0939 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey guys, saw your new betting poll. Just curious, how many people bet on them?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0940 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

No one!

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0941 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey, 2 people placed bets.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0942 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

That was us!

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0942 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh well guess you guys will have to give up on them

Hobbs

* * *

**Message sent at 0942 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

No chance, we just need to figure out why no one betted on them.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0943 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Gee I don't know maybe it's because no one has heard of them. Why would people bet on a couple when they have no proof that they even like each other?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0943 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

THAT'S IT!

We'll give them proof and then we'll be rich with all of the revenue we're pulling in.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0943 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

How will we pull that off?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 0944 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0944 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes what are you going to do?

Hobbs

* * *

**Message sent at 0945 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey Luke can I borrow R2?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0945 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

You are not!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0945 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Forget it Wes I don't want R2 doing anything illegal.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0946 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Come on Luke, think of it this way, it is for the good of the galaxy.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0946 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

How is it good for the galaxy?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0946 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Getting a couple together is always good for the galaxy.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0947 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Or good for you really.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 0948 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

And you guys too, because if we play our cards right, we can get them together and get rich at the same time.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0950 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wait a minute, rich?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0950 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hobbie don't be like Han!

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 0951 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

I'm not, but I need money, Luke. I have nothing but lint in my pockets!

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0953 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

So are you with us, Hobbie?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 0954 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

I didn't say that. If you get me some proof, I might be willing to place a few bets in those polls of yours.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 0956 Hours, Day 8, Month 3, Year 3044**

You hear that, Dack, we've got our work cut out for us, so let's get cracking!

Janson

* * *

**Wes Janson's Memorable Moments**

Since it seems that everyone keeps some sort of journal, I have decided to keep a log about moments that must be recorded.

Dack and I were able to convince Luke to let us borrow R2 and C-3PO. Okay, well we snuck into his rooms and told them that Luke wanted them to go with us. Jan was out of her apartments at the time, so R2 was able to get past the locked doors. (I swear I need to get me one of these droids)

I told Dack to keep watch at the door, while me and the droids looked for Jan's journal. Leia told me about it after I brought up the harmless subject of journals.

Last time I did this we found Leia's journal in plain sight. That was not the case with Jan. I found it in this little hidden compartment thing by her console.

I tried to open the dumb thing, but it beeped something about a password.

C- 3PO said, "Perhaps R2 can retrieve the information in that recording device."

So I handed it to the little droid, who started to turn things with its little claw.

I was getting impatient, and it didn't help when Dack came running to say she was coming back.

"Hurry up!" I said.

"R2 has successfully downloaded all of the entries into his memory bank," 3-PO said.

I was glad, but I didn't want to be caught in the act of taking Jan's journal. I mean I really hate serving duty. So I grabbed him and thrusted him into the closet. Dack followed, and so did R2.

Jan walked in and started going through some her data-pads.

"Hey what's this doing out?" She asked holding her journal.

I was about ready to kick myself. I had left the journal out. Then I noticed that Dack's face looked kind of funny. And he was holding his nose, and holding his breath.

I realized that he was going to sneeze. Jan was now looking suspiciously at the closet, and by now I'm praying to any maker that would be listening to get Jan out of there.

What ever god was listening, I thank because then Jan got a transmission from Mon Mothma about a recent mission, and she had to leave. Dack sneezed after she had left, and all of us, droids and all fell out of the closet. (Did I mention how messy that thing was?)

"Oh my!" 3-PO said, "What is going on?"

Dack sniffled, and I just shook my head, "Nothing, just don't tell anyone about this."

C-3PO didn't really know what to say, I only hope he keeps his mouth, or really voice box shut.

I was able to get the entries out R2's memory. I haven't found anything….wait a minute. This is interesting.

Oh yes, Hobbie and the guy's are gonna flip!

* * *

**Message sent at 1032 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes I'm gonna kill you! R2 keeps blabbering on about how on Onderon Jan was captured by two Gammoreans and she punched one in the face in order to steal his blaster to get out of their. R2 is blabbing about the cartilage damage Jan could have done!

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1034 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Maybe you should send it to be checked out, and it isn't my fault it likes to talk about cartilage damage.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1034 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

If you hadn't have taken him he wouldn't be talking about it!

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1035 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Picky, picky. All is well though, I got what I wanted.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1035 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

What did you get?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1036 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

I really shouldn't tell you, but I can be forgiving when I want to, so here it is.

Janson

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_Date: 3/7/3044_

_Oh man, I cannot believe what I just saw!_

_Okay, I was just going to Kyle's apartments to get his report on our last mission. I didn't see him around, so I figured he was out somewhere. _

_I walked over to his console, pretty sure that he had left it there, when the door to the Fresher opened._

_Oh he was home alright._

_He had obviously stepped out of the shower, because he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. I had a really good view of his body._

_I sort of stood there frozen at seeing him like this. I mean he is my best friend, but it's not like I wanted to see him naked, or well almost naked._

"_Oh…oh…oh," I just kept saying, my eyes all huge._

"_Jan, what are you doing here?" He asked kind of angrily._

"_I…I…" I still couldn't say anything, and quickly shut my eyes._

"_Oh for Force sake just spit it out!" Kyle said._

"_I need to see your body…I mean report on the mission," I cannot believe what a fool of myself I was making._

"_Its right here," Kyle said, taking a pad off the shelf right in front of me._

"_Oh…thank…you," I was still trying to pry my eyes away from his chest._

"_I think you can go now," Kyle said motioning to the door._

"_Oh, right," I squeaked, and got out of there as fast as I could._

_I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to come in then, couldn't I have waited until I saw him? Well now that I look back on it, I did get a nice view. I mean I've never seen Kyle's chest before, and it was really, really nice. You know, all muscular, with rock hard abs. I kinda wish he didn't have a towel on._

_OH MY GOSH I DID NOT JUST WRITE THAT!_

_Ah! What is happening to me! Bad, Jan, bad! You will not think about your friends this way. You will not have the strong desire to see them naked. _

_Force, what am I going to do? I can't get the image of Kyle out of my head._

_Hmm, maybe I can slip a camera into his shower._

_No I will NOT commit a crime just so I can get a look at Kyle's butt! Or any other piece of him below the waist line._

_I need to talk to Leia; I REALLY think I need to see a therapist._

* * *

**Message sent at 1041 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

How did you get that!

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1042 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

I found it among her journal entries, now do you guys believe me?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1042 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, yeah we believe you now.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1043 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wait I'm not sure if I heard that correctly could you say that again?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1044 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Shut up

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1044 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wait a minute Wes, how many people did you send the entry to?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1045 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Only one…two…everybody.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1045 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

WES! Jan's going to find out what you did you idiot!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1046 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

She will won't she.

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1046 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

YES!

Luke, Wedge, Hobs, Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1046 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Uh oh.

Janson

* * *

**Falcon Ship Log**

**Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

**Okay, I just got the weirdest message I have ever received. Apparently it's about those two operatives I was supposed to rescue. Yeah that mission went out just perfectly.**

**It looked like the girl had some journal entry. She wanted to see him naked or something. There was a poll attached to it, about her and this guy. Is Wes doing some sort of bet on them? Well whatever is going on, I'm glad that Wes didn't do any of those polls about me.**

* * *

**Message sent at 1456 Hours, Day 9, Month 3, Year 3044**

Results on the betting:

**They'll Kill Each Other In A Week: 2 bets**

**Between The Sheets In A Week: 23 bets**

**They'll Kill Each Other In A Day: 0 bets**

**Between The Sheets In A Day: 57 bets**

Wow, talk about quick results.

Wes Janson

* * *

_Journal of Princess Leia Organa_

_Day 9th, Month 3rd, Year 3044th _

_I received Wes Janson's message with the attachment of Jan's journal entry. How did they get that? Is it even true?_

_Apparently it is. I went to talk to Jan, because I wondered if she had received the same message. _

_She hadn't._

_In fact she had no idea that anyone had seen her journal._

_I've never seen her so mad. Her fists sort of coiled up into balls, and her eyes grew all dark. I showed her a copy of the message, and I was half afraid that she would break the data-pad. _

"_WES!" She hissed._

"_Jan, please don't do anything too rash," I said_

"_What has he done!" She said, "I cannot believe…why would he do this?"_

_I suppose it's a good thing I didn't show her the poll that would have just gotten her even angrier._

"_I don't know," I replied, "I can speak to the Council if you like, perhaps they could…"_

"_No," She said, "I'll deal with this on my own."_

_I hope she's not planning to kill Wes. Perhaps I should warn him. No, she wouldn't hurt him. I don't know what she is planning, but I hope its nothing that will cause any one harm._

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_3/9/3044_

_Oh that Rogue doesn't know what's coming for him. I'm shaking I'm so mad. I still can't believe he stole my journal!  
Okay he didn't really steal it, but still he snuck in and hacked into it, probably using a droid. R2, I'm gonna guess._

_I had to sneak into Kyle's apartment to delete the message Wes had sent. Apparently the idiotic pilot sent it on a base wide transmission, so everyone got a copy of my journal entry. Thankfully, Kyle hadn't checked his recent messages so now all I have to worry about is him finding out by an alternative method._

_Wes Janson is so dead! He doesn't know what I have up my sleeve._

_Yet._

* * *

**Message sent at 1009 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Man have you guys seen those polls, they are skyrocketing!

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1010 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

We saw them, Dack; I just want you to know that this better work or I swear I will pound you so hard you'll need a face transplant.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1011 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Don't worry; I have total faith in Wes. He can do this.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1013 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey guys, what's up?

Wes

* * *

**Message sent at 1014 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

We're just talking about the polls. Once we get Jan and Kyle together, we'll be rich. They'll have to name their first child after us.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1015 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Oh, about that. I've decided to give up the dream of matchmaking and find something more worth while in my life.

Wes

* * *

**Message sent at 1016 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Huh?

Luke, Hobs, Wedge and Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1016 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, are you feeling okay?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1017 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

I feel fine, Hobbie, I just realized that it is wrong to meddle with other people's lives.

Wes

* * *

**Message sent at 1019 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

What the hell does 'meddle' mean?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1020 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Are you in another diplomatic lingo contest?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1021 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Of course not, I have merely seen the error of my ways. Perhaps you should all take a piece of my advice and give up this foolish idea we have.

Wes.

* * *

**Message sent at 1023 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Did Wes get hit in the head or something?

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1024 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

How could he abandon me like that!

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1024 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Do you think he meant it, you know about giving up this matchmaking stuff? I mean, I feel kinda…disappointed, he might have had something.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1026 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

I don't know, but it just doesn't seem like Wes to just give up like that.

Luke.

* * *

**Message sent at 1027 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey guys, have you seen the polls, how rich are we gonna be when this is over, eh?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1028 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes, are you okay? Are you sick or something!

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1029 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Huh, no I feel great why?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1030 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

But you were just saying that you wanted to stop this Jan and Kyle stuff.

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1032 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

I did?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1033 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Yeah, you said that you wanted to find something more worthwhile in your life.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1033 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

And that you weren't going to meddle in people's lives anymore.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1034 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

What does 'meddle' mean?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1035 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

So you haven't given up the dream?

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1036 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Of course not, why would I wanna do that?

Janson

* * *

**Message sent at 1036 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Well, I think you should.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1036Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

WHAT?

Luke, Wes, Hobs and Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1037 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

I seriously believe that we should stop fooling with Jan and Kyle, it isn't right.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1038 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

But…but you said that you were disappointed when Wes was giving up.

Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1039 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

I may have then, but I realized that he was right before.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1040 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Geeze, Wedge, even I'm wondering how you can say that.

Hobs

* * *

**Message sent at 1041 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey, I'm back, so has Wes come to his senses?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1041 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

HUH?

Wes, Luke, Hobs, and Dack

* * *

**Message sent at 1042 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Uh, I had to get off for a few minutes because my neighbor said that my music is too loud. Is something wrong guys?

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1044 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

So, that wasn't you just now saying that you wanted to give up the polls?

Luke

* * *

**Message sent at 1045 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

What? No I wasn't here, I was outside.

Wedge

* * *

**Message sent at 1046 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

That means it was someone else, someone who is on our accounts. GET OFF THE COMPUTERS NOW!

Janson

* * *

I don't like this guys.

**We're in a supply closet, of course you don't like it. **

I mean about that person on our accounts, my whole life is in that computer.

Not to mention our plans for the Jan and Kyle Match make.

Right, so what are we gonna do?

_**How should we know, Wes? We're pilots, not software geniuses!**_

_Well who would want to hack into our accounts_?

I don't know some sick and twisted psychopath?

**Oh, quite with the drama, Wes.**

How would like it if someone posed as you on your computer?

**Someone did.**

Oh yeah, I forgot.

We can't just stay in here forever you guys, we gotta do something.

_Dack's right, but what?_

We could send an apology to the person.

_**Oh that's a great idea Wes, except one thing, WE DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!**_

Geeze man, don't write so loud.

_**I'm writing, how am I supposed to write loud?**_

Hey, someone's coming. Who…..?

* * *

**Rebellion Log of Kyle Katarn**

**Date: 10 Month: 3 Year: 3044**

**Location: Base on Hoth**

**This has gotta be the best day of my life!**

**I walked into the supply closet for more turbo-bindings when Wes, Luke, Hobbie, Wedge and Dack came tumbling out. I sorta stood there shocked and almost afraid to ask. I did eventually though.**

**Wes said, "Someone has been hacking into our accounts, and we couldn't chat anymore, so we had to come here and…"**

**"Slow down," I put up a hand, "Someone has been hacking into your accounts?"**

**"Yeah, and they used the word 'meddle'" Dack said.**

**"Meddle?"**

**"Yeah, what does that mean anyways?" Wes asked.**

**I ignored the question and just sorta smiled, "I know who it is."**

**I told the guys to wait outside, while I entered the apartment. And there was Jan sitting at her computer, guilty as charged.**

**I walked up to her casually and leaned over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"**

**"I'm on Dack's account," Jan said, "but none of the guys are on so…" Then she realized what she said, "Uh, oh."**

**"It was YOU!" All five guys chimed in from the doorway.**

**Jan sorta had this smug smile on her face.**

**"How could you do that?" Wes asked.**

**"You hacked into my journal," Jan said, "its called payback."**

**"But…but, I did it with good intentions."**

**May I put in here that all of this was news to me.**

**Jan raised an eyebrow, "Good intentions? Is that what you call stealing my entries and sending one to the whole base?"**

**"Hey, he sent one of your entries to the whole base?" I asked confused, "Why didn't I get one?"**

**"I made sure that I sent one to you," Wes looked confused.**

**"I deleted it before he could read it," Jan said.**

**"Hey, but I wanted him to," Wes said angrily.**

**"And I didn't."**

**"You didn't want me to see what?" I was really confused and trying desperately to figure out what was going on.**

**"She didn't…" Wes started to say.**

**Jan shot him a look and held up a fist. That shut him up.**

**"Okay, lets leave her to think about all the harm she's just done," Yeah like she would. "And you guys," I turned to Wes and them, "Stop breaking into her journal."**

**Note to self: Must remember to get a copy of that journal entry.**

* * *

**Message sent at 1301 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hey, heard what you did to those Rogues, wish I could have been there to see their faces.

Solo

* * *

**Message sent at 1319 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

Did you really hack into their accounts? Wow, that's impressive.

Leia

* * *

**Message sent at 1333 Hours, Day 10, Month 3, Year 3044**

On behalf of the High Council, I must inform you to refrain from breaking into other people's accounts and posing as them.

Side Note: That was pure genius!

Mon Mothma

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_3/10/3044_

_Well thanks to Kyle I've been found out, but word got around fast about my little trick. Heck even Mon Mothma congratulated me. _

_It's a shame they found out so quickly, I would have loved to have fiddled with their minds a little more._

_Kyle says that they don't know the definition of 'meddle'; I wonder what else I could have thrown at them?_

* * *

**Message sent at 1124 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

So you like my chest?

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1125 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

What?

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1125 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

I quote: _Well now that I look back on it, I did get a nice view. I mean I've never seen Kyle's chest before, and it was really, really nice. You know, all muscular, with rock hard abs._

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1128 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

NO!

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1129 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

I especially liked this line

_I kinda wish he didn't have a towel on._

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1130 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

HOW DID YOU GET THAT!

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1131 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Wes gave me a copy.

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1132 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

You weren't supposed to read that!

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1133 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Now, now you may not have wanted me to know about your feelings for me, but now I do.

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1135 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

My feelings for you consist a feeling that in about 20 seconds you are gonna be dead!

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1136 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Hmm, what about this one?

_Force, what am I going to do? I can't get the image of Kyle out of my head._

_Hmm, maybe I can slip a camera into his shower._

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1138 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

KYLE!

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1139 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Okay, okay, but seriously, why did you write that?

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1140 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

I…I was frazzled by seeing my best friend practically in the nude.

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1142 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

You didn't seem to mind.

Kyle.

* * *

**Message sent at 1143 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Not funny.

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1143 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Jan, I'm just kidding. I'm just surprised that you find me attractive.

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1145 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

I…I never said you were attractive.

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1146 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Sure sounded like that in the journal.

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1147 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

I didn't, just because I said that I….that I… I never said you were attractive okay! What about that time on Ord Mantell, you said I was attractive then.

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1149 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

When did this turn into a battle of wits?

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1150 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

When you said that you had read my journal entry.

Jan

* * *

**Message sent at 1151 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Alright, we're even okay, I'm handsome, and you're beautiful, and we are just friends. Let's leave it at that.

Kyle

* * *

**Message sent at 1153 Hours, Day 11, Month 3, Year 3044**

Deal.

Jan

* * *

_Journal of Jan Ors_

_3/11/3044_

_Hit List: Wes, Dack, Wedge, Hobbie, Luke._

_Droids to tear apart: C-3PO, R2-D2_

_Note to self: Remember to burn that journal entry._

_Second note to self: Kyle called me beautiful._

* * *

A/N: How did you think of this chapter? No flames!


End file.
